


Nom de guerre

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Fae & Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Never tell anyone your real name.





	Nom de guerre

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of SADIM. Prompt: Opening line.
> 
> You can guess what the opening line is. I love this line and fully believe in it.

_Never tell anyone your real name._

That was the lesson taught to me by my mother, whose mother taught her, and whose mother taught her all the way back through the generations to Ireland. Historically, it may have had some purpose. Telling your real name to the English could get you killed. But we knew what it really meant.

When a charming man with a glint in his eyes asks you for your name, you give him a false one. Or you give him part of your name, if you’re hoping it goes somewhere. But you never tell your full name, your true name. That was ingrained in me since I was a wee girl.

That was how the fae trapped you, you see? They’d come to you in beautiful guises, and tell you stories of making you a queen, but all the time they’re hunting for your real name. That’s how they gain power over you.

I thought I knew all the tricks of the fae, but they’re wiser than you’d think. She came to me in beauty and in grace, and in a moment, I’d told her my name. None had prepared me for her.

She owns me.


End file.
